Talk:Cherry Blossom Impact
When was the technique called strong arm technique? I can't remember. Great news. Moegi used this technique against Konohamaru! Proof in episode 90 of shippuden. I'm not sure if i should add it to her list of jutsus though. --NejiByakugan360 22:49, 26 December 2008 (UTC) :Moegi? Are you sure? --ShounenSuki 23:06, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Well, just because she hit Konohamaru REALLY hard doesn't necessarily mean she knows this jutsu. It takes chakra control like that of a medical ninja to use. But it's always possible. I guess you could put (presumed) behind it if you really wanted to put it her jutsu. Properties Isn't there a weaker version that just inhances the user's strength and a stronger version were the chakra is visible that hits in a pulse-like fashion? And doesn't the stronger version damage muscles and tissue all over the body too?? That sounds like you're reffering to the end of Rock Lee's Lotus and Chouji's punch after he ate the 3rd pill..... I know it, it's the Eight Chakra Gates that empowers Lee. And yeah, I think that you're talking about Buterfly Bomb and the results of the Eight Chakra Gates --Rasengan888 17:23, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Exactly. isn't this jutsu a less powerful version of the butterfly bomb? (and the damage to tissue and muscle was referring to opponent as in doesn't this jutsu act in the same way as the chakra scalpl?) I don't mean to sound like a know-it-all i just want to clearify everything for myself. Xnaminex 15:01 12 January 2009 (UTC) Ithink i knoew what Xnaminex iz talkin bout. im changin it! Tsunade Isn't this Tsunade's jutsu that she teaches to Sakura? Why isn't she listed as a user? If not what is the jutsu that gives her her special type of superhuman strength, cause its not listed in her infobox either. (talk) 00:09, 28 May 2009 (UTC) I beleive that most of Tsunade's "superstrength" and Sakura's less powerful strikes are just a relative ninja skill in which an extremely high-level ninja can slightly reenforce their phsyical movemonts with chakra, only Tsunade and Sakura are able to make it much more powerful due to their amazing chakra-control. The Cherry Blossom Impact is when Sakura punches the ground and a huge crater is made, you can usually see the chakra in her hand when she uses the Cherry Blossom Imact. The only time Tsunade ever used anythng evan close to the power of the Cherry Blossom Impact is already it's own jutsu, the Painful Sky Leg. The diffrence between the aforementioned "relative skill" and these two jutsu is that the skill uses chakra to enhance muscle, where as the Cherry Blossom Impact and the Painful Sky Leg gather a huge amount of chakra in the hand or fott and then discharges all that chakra into the ground or person. - xNaminéx :This article is not about the fighting style. It is about one specific attack: punching the ground with the fighting style. The bulk of the information that you added should go into some new article encompassing the entire chakra-to-extremity process. ''~SnapperT '' 03:26, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :: Tsunade makes a large crack in the road first thing in episode 91, and she preforms handsigns @ 31:09 in ep. 96 that converts chakra into her fist. This time she doesn't use it to break the ground, but to punch Oro's face in. Either of these doesn't happen to be the Cherry Blossom Impact? ~Hakinu (talk | ) 23:03, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :::In Naruto episode 96, she uses a Cherry Blossom Impact against Orochimaru, you can see the chakra in her fists. Therefore, she can use this technique. O and thanks for supporting me Hakinu, I told you about this. --Aquabender (talk) 23:15, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ::: As long as I find it reasonable (due to indirect evidence/evidence), sure I will support ^_^ ~Hakinu (talk | ) 23:22, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :::According to the third databook only Sakura as been stated as a user not Tsunade. Any ninja can gather chakra in their fist or feet and hit something. The Raikage used his fist to break something in chapter 416 do you want to assume he uses the technique as well. --Silver Ninja (Talk) 23:26, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :::: Ok, can't argue with the databook, I suppose. But she didn't randomly put chakra in her fist, and she didn't only use her pure strength to crush Oro's face. All I'm saying. ~Hakinu (talk | ) 23:28, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Firstly, I don't think the databook stating only Sakura as a user says all that much. It is very likely that the third databook only covers the first part of part 2, and thus ignores what happened before. Even so, I must say that I don't remember Tsunade using a technique that resembles the Cherry Blossom Impact as it is explained in the third databook: ::::::Cherry¹ Blossom Impact (桜花衝, Oukashou) ::::::Taijutsu, C-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m) ::::::User: Haruno Sakura ::::::A punch packing chakra and determination! ::::::With that single punch, even rock is pulverised with ease!! ::::::↓Together with an intense yell, Sakura lets loose an attack she put her heart and soul into! ::::::of Sakura about to punch ::::::People are wont to recognise this as "superhuman strength," but it's an application of "medical ninjutsu," demanding the ability to concentrate and minute chakra control. In an instant, the highest grade of chakra is kneaded inside the body, and a moment later all of it it is gathered into the right fist!! That chakra is dispersed into the target, together with the impact of the punch, spreading the damage to every nook and corner! Any kind of strength is meaningless before this technique. With the damage done dependent on the amount of chakra used, it is also possible for a skilled shinobi to amass it in their fingertip. ::::::of Sakura punching the ground, destroying it ::::::←The ground, showered with punches, is pulverised into minute pieces by the excess shock, which are then scattered like flower petals, giving rise to the name "Cherry Blossom Impact". ::::::The scattered fragments become like flower petals, blooming and fluttering about!! ::::::¹ The Japanese name for "cherry" is "sakura". :::::I recall Tsunade hitting a wall, but it didn't really create the same effect as the Cherry Blossom Impact, and I recall her hitting the ground with one finger, which created a large fissure and not the pulverisation the Cherry Blossom Impact causes. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 23:32, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :::::: Thank you for clearing that out, Shounensuki. Yes, but those episodes are not what we (Aquabender and I) are talking about. Tsunade creates a crack in the ground to prevent Naruto from reaching her with the Rasengan. I didn't even consider her wall-crushing to be this technique. But please check my reference on the Orochimaru-buttkicking. Thank you! ~Hakinu (talk | ) 23:36, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::The crack Tsunade created with her finger doesn't appear to have been the Cherry Blossom Impact. The punch Tsunade gave Orochimaru, besides being anime-only, is also not likely this technique. Cherry Blossom Impact isn't just gathering chakra in one's hand (or finger) and then punching something, it's releasing that chakra at the moment of impact, significantly increasing the damage done and spreading the damage through a large area. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:05, 15 June 2009 (UTC) What technique is this then if its not the Cherry Blossom Impact? Who do you think taught Sakura it then? O and can't Tsunade use the Chakra Scalpel as well? --Aquabender (talk) 00:14, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :Read the second post in this section sheesh. Simant (talk) 00:18, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Well then what jutsu is it? b/c she obviously uses hand symbols. --Aquabender (talk) 00:20, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :A jutsu that has never been named? If you want something that might be Impact, examine the poor innocent wall Tsunade levels in chapter 156 (episode 89?). Also, please put your signature after your comment Aquabender. ''~SnapperT '' 03:24, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Since no-one has pointed out the obvious, Sakura is the Japanese word for Cherry Blossom. In all likelihood this is a ninja-specific jutsu (ie: Sakura's Personal variant making use of the skills Tsunade has taught her). Need I remind everyone of Front Lotus, which Sauske created Lion Combo from, which Naruto copied and created Uzumaki Naruto Combo from? Looking at something someone has done, changing a minor detail, and then slapping on a new name and calling it a personal technique is just part of the Naruto universe. Considering that and all the notes made here on the talkpage, and the fact that this jutsu is named in the databook and never listed with anyone but Sakura I'm putting the page back the way it was. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jun 15, 2009 @ 05:54 (UTC) Sorry, I'm kind of new..... Anyways she used a technique against Pain where she put chakra in her hand, until Naruto told her to stay back. So its not anime only. Btw, can't she use the Chakra Scalpel also. =P --Aquabender (talk) 20:54, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :We only list users mentioned in the databook or ones we've actually seen the jutsu. Unless you have a specific timepoint you've seen Tsunade use the Chakra Scalpel we don't list it, so far we've only seen Kabuto using it. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jun 15, 2009 @ 21:34 (UTC) ::Well in Episode 96. it seems she used a chakra scalpel and then formed it into a fist. In the manga, I can't remember what number, she was about to use a cherry blossom impact on Pain I believe. --Aquabender (talk) 21:50, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :::Gathering chakra to a fist (visible or otherwise) can be any number of things. Until it is specifically stated that Tsunade can use one of these techniques, she will not be listed. ''~SnapperT '' 03:37, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Then I don't understand why it says under Tsundae or Sakura, that Tsunade aught Sakura super strength or something like that and its linked to Cherry Blossom Impact if Tsunade supposedly can't use it.... --Aquabender (talk) 20:34, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :Because learning how to use something, and then making use of that skill are entirely different things. As Dantman said...somewhere, Lee's Front Lotus taught Sasuke his Lion Combo, which Naruto used to make Uzumaki Naruto Combo. This does not mean Naruto can do the Front Lotus or Lee can do the Uzmaki Combo.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 20:39, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah, so what's the technique sunade taught Sakura and she developed into the Cherry Blossom Impact then?? --Aquabender (talk) 20:44, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :Precise chakra control.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 20:51, 16 June 2009 (UTC) So then what jutsu does Tsunade use against Orochimaru and Pain (attempts to)?? She uses hand symbols, so its definitely a jutsu. -- (talk) 00:31, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ::Your asking questions annoyingly similar to CooltamerBoy. I suggest you stop now. This little...debate is over.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 01:17, 18 June 2009 (UTC) It looks like she uses the chakra scalpel in episode 96. Check out what I mean. --Aquabender (talk) 22:38, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :thats Mystical Palm Technique, now be quiet and stay quiet. Simant (talk) 22:54, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::Just to make it clear, he's probably talking about when she kicks Oro's arse, not the healing. ~Hakinu (talk | ) 22:57, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :Carefull Simat, u'r being a bit too aggressive to other users, they have the right to ask anything that might help improve this wiki, u've got no right to tell them otherwise..AlienGamer | Talk 23:03, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Here's the jutsu I'm referring to that Tsunade uses: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fFjh8Jmup4o&feature=related --Aquabender (talk) 19:15, 26 June 2009 (UTC)